Hikari no Ko
by anginbiru
Summary: Seorang peneliti menemukan seorang anak lelaki yang berada di antara sekelompok rubah di hutan Afrika. Setelah berhasil membawa anak itu pulang ke Inggris, peneliti itu berusaha untuk mengungkapkan asalusul dari anak tersebut. Siapakah sebenarnya anak itu
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **anginbiru

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Title:** Hikari no Ko

**Chapter: **1?

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairings: **SasuNaru (main), KakaIru...dan mungkin yang lainnya juga akan mucul sesuai dengan penambahan chapter

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, Mpreg, bertempat di Inggris jaman bahela, fantasy, dan OOC-ness, kalau ada salah satu dari peringatan itu yang tidak disukai mohon jangan dibaca...(lebih memilih kritik yang MEMBANGUN bukan celaan atau hinaan). Diadaptasi dari sebuah buku komik.

**Summary: **Seorang peneliti menemukan seorang anak lelaki yang berada di antara sekelompok rubah di hutan Afrika. Setelah berhasil membawa anak itu pulang ke Inggris, peneliti itu berusaha untuk mengungkapkan asal-usul dari anak tersebut. Siapakah sebenarnya anak itu...?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukanlah milikku. Ia adalah ciptaan dari seorang komikus yang handal yang bernama Kishimoto Masashi Sensei.

**Hikari no Ko**

**(SasuNaru and KakaIru Story)**

**By AnginBiru**

**Prolouge**

Di sebuah pedesaan yang tenang dan indah, di mana terdapat burung-burung yang berkicau dengan riangnya dan tupai-tupai serta kelinci yang belarian kesana-kemari, terlihat sebuah mobil tua berwarna merah kepucatan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Didalamnya terlihat sesosok tubuh yang ramping tengah menyupir dengan ekspresi wajah yang lembut dan riang. Padahal, bila diteliti lebih dalam lagi, pengemudi itu sepertinya mempunyai luka baretan yang melintang dari sisi hidung sebelah kiri sampai ke sisi hidung sebelah kanan. Tubuhnya yang ramping berwarna coklat terang dan rambutnya yang tertutupi oleh kain terlihat berwarna hitam kecoklatan ketika angin sedikit menghempaskan kain itu.

Oopss... sepertinya pengemudi itu sudah hampir mencapai tujuannya dan itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin cerah. Mari kita lihat... kemanakah tujuan dari si pengemudi itu? Ternyata, pengemudi itu memasuki suatu kawasan yang sepertinya sebuah peternakan kecil di pedesaan itu.

Huh...menarik. Coba dilihat lebih jelas lagi... oh! Ternyata itu bukan peternakan melainkan sebuah kawasan penelitian! Pengemudi itu akhirnya telah memasuki pintu gerbang dari kawasan penelitian itu. Pintu gerbangnya terbuat dari balok kayu kira-kira setinggi 5-6 meter dan ditengahnya terpampang papan besar yang bertuliskan "Kawasan Penelitian Hatake". Disisi sebelah kanan dari pintu gerbang itu terpasang sebuah bel besar yang bila talinya ditarik, akan menggoncang-goncangkan bel itu sehingga bel itu akan berdentang dengan keras. Namun sepertinya pengemudi itu tidak menghentikan kendaraannya untuk membunyikan bel itu. Ia tetap melaju dan sedikit menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sepertinya pengemudi ini sudah sangat mengenal pemilik dari kawasan penelitian ini. Dan, tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama lagi, pengemudi itu akhirnya telah tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Disisi kanannya terpampang sebuah jendela besar sedangkan di terasnya terdapat dua buah jendela yang mengapit pintu masuk yang lumayan besar dan berwarna kecoklatan tua. Dibelakang rumah kayu itu, terdapat tumpukan kayu bakar yang menumpuk dan sebuah batang pohon yang besar yang sepertinya digunakan untuk memotong kayu bakar itu.

Pengemudi yang telah menghentikan mesin mobilnya tepat disamping pagar kayu yang mengelilingi rumah mungil itu terlihat bingung. Sepertinya suasana sepi seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya di kawasan ini. Ia pun dengan perlahan turun dari mobilnya dan mulai melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah kecil itu. Ketika semakin medekati rumah itu, ia melihat binatang-binatang yang diadopsi oleh kawasan penelitian ini bergerombol menutupi jendela samping rumah itu.

Pengemudi itu mengangkat alisnya dan mencopot kain yang menutupi rambutnya. Terlihat sebuah rambut hitam kecoklatan yang ditarik kebelakang membetuk sebuah buntut kuda. Matanya yang berwarna coklat lembut terlihat bingung. 'Aneh... biasanya, semuanya selalu menyapaku bila aku datang kemari' ujar pengemudi itu di dalam hati.

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya ketika tinggal selangkah dari para binatang yang bergerombol itu, binatang-binatang itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan salah satu anjing jenis dalmantion menyalak senang sembari mengibas-kibaskan ekornya. Pengemudi itu tersenyum lembut lalu berkata, "Hei, ada apa? Kakashi sudah pulang kan?" dan ketika ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba kaca dari jendela samping itu pecah. Semua binatang termasuk pengemudi itu melompat mundur karena terkejut. Setelah beberapa saat, pengemudi itu mulai mendekati jendela itu dan tepat pada saat itu terdengar teriakan melengking diikuti oleh sekelebat sosok anak kecil telanjang yang kumuh dengan seringai yang dingin melompat kearah pengemudi itu.

...tahukah kalian siapa si pengemudi itu? Hehehe... petunjuknya dah jelas banget tuh! Sebenernya...bila kalian jeli, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik lama yang cukup membuat aku terpesona sewaktu membacanya hehehe3x... clue: bagi yang tinggal di Indonesia (jelas lah!) ini dari komik yang diterbitin Ele dan waktu itu bukunya masih seharga Rp.3300 (fufu...) yup! Karena ini fic pertama ku...maaf bila masih pendek banget ceritanya...mohon dimengerti ya...jangan lupa reviewnya dan salam kenal bows


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **anginbiru

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Title:** Hikari no Ko

**Chapter: **2

**Rating:** PG 13

**Pairings: **SasuNaru (main), KakaIru...dan mungkin yang lainnya juga akan mucul sesuai dengan penambahan chapter

**Warnings:** AU, shonen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, Mpreg, bertempat di Inggris jaman bahela, fantasy, dan OOC-ness, kalau ada salah satu dari peringatan itu yang tidak disukai mohon jangan dibaca...(lebih memilih kritik yang MEMBANGUN bukan celaan atau hinaan). Diadaptasi dari sebuah buku komik.

**Summary: **Seorang peneliti menemukan seorang anak lelaki yang berada di antara sekelompok rubah di hutan Afrika. Setelah berhasil membawa anak itu pulang ke Inggris, peneliti itu berusaha untuk mengungkapkan asal-usul dari anak tersebut. Siapakah sebenarnya anak itu...?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukanlah milikku. Ia adalah ciptaan dari seorang komikus yang handal yang bernama Kishimoto Masashi Sensei.

**Hikari no Ko**

**(SasuNaru and KakaIru Story)**

**By AnginBiru**

**Chapter 1**

Pengemudi itu sangat terkejut. Ia sampai jatuh terduduk. Anjing yang berada di sisinya menyalak keras, kuda meringkik, kucing menggeram, dan ayam-ayam berlarian tidak beraturan sembari berpetok-petok. Anak kecil itu terus bergelayutan di jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah seperempat. Tangan kirinya yang mungil menyembul keluar sembari mengais-ngais dengan liarnya. Sementara tubuhnya yang mungil terus-menerus dia benturkan ke jendela itu. Seakan-akan berusaha untuk mendobrak jendela agar dapat terbuka lebar.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang anak kecil yang tengah berontak dengan liarnya, muncul sesosok tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping. Dapat terlihat dari perawakannya, orang itu mengalami masa sulit berada satu ruangan dengan anak itu. Rambut peraknya yang menutupi sebagian matanya (mata kirinya) terlihat berantakan, tangannya penuh dengan luka cakaran, dan kain yang biasanya selalu menutupi mulut sampai dengan lehernya terlihat melorot sampai ke dagunya.

Ketika orang itu melihat pengemudi yang tengah jatuh terduduk dan dengan pucat pasinya menatap anak yang masih terus berusaha mendobrak jendela besarnya, Orang itu langsung menarik kain penutupnya dan didalam hati berteriak, _'Iruka!'_. Ia pun langsung bergerak dengan sigap ketika akhirnya anak kecil itu berhasil membuka jendela dan bersiap-siap untuk meloncat keluar. "Aduuh...Diam!" ujarnya sembari memeluk anak kecil itu.

Anak itu sepertinya tidak suka dengan tindakan orang berambut perak itu, sehingga ia meronta-ronta sembari terus mengeluarkan suara geraman dan lengkingan. Pengemudi yang ternyata bernama Iruka itu perlahan-lahan mulai tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia pun berusaha berdiri dan mendekati jendela besar yang sekarang tengah terbuka meskipun tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Dengan suara yang bergetar Iruka bertanya, "Ka..Kakashi...i...itu, anak kecil?"

Kakashi yang masih berusaha memegang antara erat dan lembut, agar anak itu tidak kesakitan, terlihat kerepotan (karena anak itu sama sekali tidak berhenti berontak dan mencakar tangannya). Ia berteriak pada Iruka, "Nanti kujelaskan, cepat tutup jendelanya!"

Irukapun segera menutup jendela besar, berdiri, dan berlari menuju teras dengan tujuan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kayu itu. Ketika ia mulai masuk ke dalam, ia pun bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Kakashi! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Afrika?" tapi sebelum ia mendapatkan jawabannya, Iruka menjadi terkejut kembali ketika melihat suasana di dalam rumah kecil Kakashi ini. Rumah yang biasanya selalu tertata rapi dan bersih kini seperti kapal pecah. Buku-buku bergelimpangan, piring maupun gelas pecah berserakan, kursi kayu jatuh tergeletak, kasur dan bantal terbuka lebar sehingga mengeluarkan jerami dan bulu-bulu yang berterbangan ke langit. Dapat terlihat anjing peliharaan Kakashi yaitu Pakkun menutupi kepalanya dengan wajan.

Pegangan Kakashi yang mulai terlepas dari anak itu menyebabkan Kakashi berteriak pada Iruka untuk menyadarkan Iruka dari kondisi terkejutnya. "Iruka! Cepat kunci pintunya!" dan benar juga dugaan Kakashi, anak yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman Kakashi itu langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Iruka yang tersadar akibat teriakan Kakashi secara refleks langsung menutup pintu kayu dan menguncinya tepat sesaat sebelum anak itu menyentuh pintu kayu itu.

Iruka memperhatikan anak itu yang masih terus berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sembari mengutak-atik gagang pintu dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba Iruka merasa ada lengan yang melingkari pundaknya. Iruka pun mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat Kakashi memperhatikan anak itu dengan pandangan serius dan sebelum Iruka sempat menanyakan sepatah katapun, Kakashi sudah membuka pembicaraan. "Iruka, anak itu kutemukan di pedalaman hutan Afrika. Ia hidup di padang bebas dan berbaur dengan sekelompok rubah yang sedang berburu makanan. Pada awalnya aku heran kenapa ada seorang anak kecil diantara gerombolan rubah dan tidak perlu waktu lama sampai rasa heranku berubah menjadi rasa ingin tahu." Kakashi terdiam dan dengan pandangan matanya mengikuti dengan tenang anak yang tadinya mencakar-cakar pintu melompat kearah jendela besar dan kembali mencakar-cakar kacanya sembari melengkik dan menggeram.

Iruka hanya dapat menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan khawatir lalu dengan perlahan memanggil namanya, "Kaka..." namun ucapan Iruka dihentikan oleh gelengan kepala Kakashi. Kakashipun meneruskan ceritanya, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa anak itu ada di sana, siapa sebenarnya anak itu, dan tanpa aku sadari aku pun mulai mengejar anak itu dan masuk ke dalam gerombolan rubah yang tengah mencari makan itu. Awalnya sedikit susah karena rubah-rubah itu melindungi anak itu namun dengan sedikit trik dan tipuan aku berhasil membawa dan memisahkan anak itu dari kelompok rubah itu. Akan tetapi yang paling membuatku kaget adalah sifat anak itu yang seperti rubah liar dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak dapat berbicara bahasa manusia. Aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu pasti sejak bayi sudah dibesarkan oleh kelompok rubah itu..."

Kakashi pun menghentikan ceritanya dan Iruka menatap wajah Kakashi yang terus menatap anak itu (yang semakin keras geraman dan lengkingannya). Iruka pun menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut, dia melepaskan rangkulan Kakashi dan berjalan mendekati anak itu yang sepertinya merasa takut karena ia meringkuk di bawah jendela besar. Iruka pun memutar badannya sedikit sehingga ia dapat menatap mata Kakashi. "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Kakashi terdiam. Dengan tatapan – yang selalu terlihat bosan – menatap anak itu, yang semakin gemetaran dan semakin meringkuk ketika melihat tatapan Kakashi. Secara perlahan ia menarik kain penutupnya kembali menutupi mulut dan lehernya lalu dia berkata, "Aku akan membuka tabir dari teka-teki ini, akan kuusut asal-usul anak ini lalu akan kususun dan kubuat biografinya. Setelah itu, aku akan menikahimu karena janjiku pada kakek itu telah terpenuhi."

Iruka terlihat kaget bercampur senang ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan bertanya 'apakah kamu sungguh-sungguh?' Kakashi menatap balik Iruka dan dari mata yang tidak tertutupi oleh rambut peraknya dapat terlihat bahwa Kakashi tersenyum lembut pada Iruka. Kakashi melangkah maju dan memeluk Iruka. Iruka membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuh Kakashi lalu dengan perlahan ia berkata, "Kakashi... aku akan selalu mendukungmu..." Kakashi mempererat pelukannya dan dengan lembut berkata di kuping Iruka sembari mengulum lembut telinganya, "Baiklah... tapi aku harap untuk saat ini, hal ini jangan sampai diketahui oleh masyarakat luar...biarkan ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita berdua..."

Iruka mendesah perlahan sembari mengangguk dan ketika ia memalingkan kepalanya ia melihat suatu pemandangan yang ganjil yang menyebabkan Iruka mendorong keras tubuh Kakashi. "Urhg!" erang Kakashi.

"Ada apa sih?" seru Kakashi sedikit kesal. Iruka mengalihkan kepalanya dan terlihat ekspresi senang berbaur semangat menyinari Iruka. "Hei! Hei! Coba lihat itu! Pakkun berusaha memberi makan anak itu!" seru Iruka sembari menunjuk ke bawah jendela besar. Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya menuju ke jendela besar dan memang benar! Pakkun terlihat perlahan namun pasti mendekati anak itu yang semakin meringkuk dan mendesis. Semakin Pakkun mendekat, desisannya semakin berubah sehingga seakan-akan terdengar seperti geraman peringatan. Namun Pakkun tidak gentar, ia tetap maju dan maju sampai berada tepat dihadapan anak itu.

Anak itu terlihat gemetaran namun Pakkun menggeram lembut seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri. Dia pun mendekat perlahan untuk mencium hidung anak itu. Awalnya anak itu mundur dan menggeram rendah tapi setelah beberapa detik, anak itu mulai memberanikan diri dan dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium hidung Pakkun. Setelah mengendus-endus beberapa saat, Pakkun pun menarik wajahnya dan menjatuhkan daging yang berada di mulutnya di hadapan anak itu. Anak itu terlihat ragu-ragu tapi setelah mendengar dengkuran lembut dari Pakkun, dengan cepat anak itu menyambar daging itu dan memakannya.

Kakashi dan Iruka yang melihat adegan itu langsung terlihat bersemangat. Iruka langsung memutar balikkan badannya menuju dapur untuk mengambil lebih banyak daging lagi. Sembil berdendang ia berkata, "Ternyata anak itu kelaparan ya!". Kakashi tidak menjawab ia terus memperhatikan dengan seksama anak yang sedang melahap daging itu dengan rakusnya. Dan dengan nada tenangnya ia berkata pada Iruka, "Tolong ambilkan daging asap yang sudah dimasak di atas meja makan dan tolong letakkan di tanganku." Iruka hanya mengangkat alisnya dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Kakashi.

Perlahan-lahan Kakashi menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan anak yang sudah menghabiskan daging yang berada di lantai sampai bersih. Anak itu menatap Kakashi dalam-dalam sepertinya curiga dengan tindakan Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum (terlihat dari mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup oleh rambut) dan dengan nada suara lembut berkata pada anak itu, "Jangan takut... aku tidak akan melukaimu... nih, makan daging ini!"

Anak itu terus menatap Kakashi, namun ia sudah tidak menggeram atau mendesis lagi melainkan secara pelan semakin mendekati wajahnya ke tangan Kakashi dan dalam hitungan detik anak itu menyambar daging asap yang berada di tangan Kakashi lalu berlari menuju ujung ruangan. Kakashi menjentikkan jarinya dan berseru senang, "Berhasil! Anak itu bisa mengambil umpan dari tanganku!"

Mendengar itu, Iruka menjadi marah dan dia memberikan Kakashi pelototan tajamnya, "Apa yang kamu bilang? Umpan? Anak ini kan manusia!" Kakashi hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sembari berkata, "Ups! Aku salah ngomong..."

Iruka mendengus dan dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati anak yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dan kini kembali meringkuk ketakutan. Iruka tersenyum dan dengan lembut berusaha mengajak bicara anak itu, "Hallo... namaku Iruka... nama kamu siapa anak manis? Kamu pasti juga punya nama kan?" anak itu menatap heran pada Iruka, ia masih tetap meringkuk tapi gemetaran di tubuhnya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Terlihat ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk mengendus-endus Iruka.

Namun, betapa kagetnya anak itu ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menempel di tubuhnya lalu terdengar suara di telinganya yang berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kamu namanya Kitsu! Kuambil dari kata 'Kitsune'". Secara naluri anak yang sudah bernama 'Kitsu' terlonjak kaget, ia pun berlari cepat dan tanpa sengaja membentur meja sehingga menyebabkan radio kecil yang berada di atas meja itu terjatuh akibat getaran kuatnya. Iruka melotot ke Kakashi, "Coba lihat apa yang kamu lakukan! Kamu membuat dia takut!" sekali lagi Kakashi hanya dapat menggaruk kepala sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Radio yang telah terjatuh ternyata tanpa sengaja tertekan tombol on-nya sehingga menyebabkan ia menyala. Kitsu yang meringkuk tidak jauh dari objek itu menatap kaget. Dari benda itu tiba-tiba melantun sebuah melodi lembut yang langsung memenuhi seluruh tubuh Kitsu. Mata biru Kitsu melebar, sekelebat gambar buram melintasi ingatannya menyebabkan ia mengangkat kedua 'kaki depan'nya untuk menutupi telinganya. Ia melengking dan melompat ke jendela mengais jendela itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Tanpa disadari matanya mulai membasah akibat air mata yang mulai mengalir dengan deras.

Mata Kakashi membesar melihat kejadian ini, dengan sirgap ia segera mengambil buku kecil yang selalu tersimpan rapih di kantong kemejanya dan menulis apa yang dilihatnya di buku itu. Iruka memandang Kitsu dengan tatapan khawatir lalu ia memandang Kakashi yang masih terus menulis dan dengan nada suara khawatir bertanya ke Kakashi, "Kakashi... kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kakashi terus menatap ke Kitsu sembari terus menulis, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan Iruka.

Kitsu terus mengais kaca jendela meskipun semakin lama kaisannya semakin melemah dan semakin lama ia semakin jatuh terduduk di lantai di bawah jendela. Alunan musik tetap mengalir dan terlihat tubuh Kitsu yang semakin santai diikuti aliran nafas yang teratur. Tidak lama kemudian alunan musik pun berhenti diikuti oleh komentator dari pembawa radio yang mengatakan, _"Terima kasih permintaan saudara M atas lagu Moonlight Sonata karya Beethoven, berikut adalah lagu kiriman dari..." _

Iruka dan Kakashi terdiam melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Selama beberapa menit mereka tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya Iruka berjalan mendekati tubuh Kitsu yang sepertinya tertidur untuk digendong dan di letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Iruka pun tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Sementara itu, Kakashi sudah berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan kembali mengutak-atik catatan kecilnya. Sesekali ia memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Kitsu yang kini tengah diusap lembut rambutnya oleh Iruka. Kakashi menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menulis di buku catatannya.

'_Lagu tadi... apakah Kitsu memang mengingatnya atau malah membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu...?' _

------------

"Umm... kuharap kamu besok mau datang lagi, Ruka..."

"Mmm...Kakashi! Ahh...uhm...Kakashi!" dorong Iruka sedikit keras agar ia dapat terlepas dari pelukan dan ciuman maut Kakashi. Wajah Iruka terlihat merona di bawah terpaan sinar bulan purnama.

Tanpa terasa malam telah hampir mencapai puncaknya dan kini Kakashi dan Iruka sudah berada di luar rumah. Kakashi mengantar Iruka ke mobilnya sementara Iruka yang berada di dalam mobil melotot tajam ke Kakashi, akibat tindakannya yang tiba-tiba merubah ciuman manisnya menjadi ciuman yang mengundang gairah. Kakashi tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat kain penutupnya sehingga menutupi mulutnya. "Jadi itu bisa diartikan kalau kamu besok tidak bisa datang? Apa kamu tidak merindukanku? Hmm?"

Wajah Iruka merona lagi. "Bu...bukan begitu...a..aku merindukanmu...sangat merindukanmu...hanya saja...meskipun aku tidak ingin pergi...tetap saja aku harus pergi ke pesta taman di Istana." Jawab Iruka terbata-bata.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. Dia menundukkan wajahnya hingga sampai selevel dengan tatapan Iruka. Iruka bertanya pelan, "Kakashi...?". Kakashi terus menunduk sampai ia mencium kening Iruka. "Aku paham... aku hanya menggodamu saja. Habis...lumba-lumba tersayangku seorang rektor sih." Wajah Iruka tambah merona. Kakashi berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Iruka.

Ia menarik wajahnya dan dengan lembut menepuk kepala Iruka yang sudah terbalut oleh kain lagi. Dia berkata, "Hati-hati dan selamat bersenang-senang!" Iruka tersenyum lembut dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, namun, sebelum ia melesat maju, Iruka mengenggam tangan Kakashi dan berkata, "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu jadi selamat berjuang, ya!" setelah itu Irukapun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tubuh Kakashi yang semakin lama semakin terlihat mengecil.

-----------

Wuff...selesai juga chapter pertama cerita besok adalah...kemunculan SASUKE! Eng...ing...eng! Mungkin ini sedikit membingungkan jadi kalau mau tanya...tanya saja..dengan senang hati akan kujelaskan XD

PS: Yup! Ini dari komik Pansy... meskipun awalnya sedikit sama, (aku hanya merubah sedikit), tapi semakin majunya cerita...akan terjadi perubahan sesuai dengan plot yang sedang kususun (polesan pertama penting! Hehehe...)


End file.
